Ours
by graciepolar
Summary: The war left few in its wake, and the Wizarding World lies in ruins. Dean Thomas and his younger sister Norma, along with a couple of friends left from the world that was never theirs, in order to find their place
1. Chapter 1

Norma's POV

The bright pink balloon exploded showering me with rats and cockroaches. I screamed and ran away. My steps became labored as the floor began to turn into sand. I hit a see through wall and bounced back. The seeming black emptiness beyond the wall began to transform into a multitude of people, their eyes followed me and a chilling soft laugh rang. I felt something on my arm. My body was suddenly enveloped by rats, their small red beady eyes stared at me. I heard a voice Norma!Norma! Norma!

I woke up with a start. I gave another start when I realized that I was on a broom! I remembered where I was and groaned. Dean chuckled "I see the beauty queen is awake".

"Whatever, Dean" I grumbled, "Why'd you wake me up?"

"Were crossing into Washington, Did you have a nightmare?" He tried to change the topic.

"Yeah but I'm fine, Wait DID YOU SAY WASHINGTON!" I yelled. "As in Washington State?!"

"Yeah" Dean said nervously. He stepped off the Firebolt and I looked around to realize that we were in a forest. It was dark, and from what I saw from the air, there were no lights so it as probably around 2 in the morning. I heard laughter as Seamus, Hermione, Luna, & Neville landed around us. Seamus was full out laughing while Hermione, Luna and Neville were softly chuckling.

"Will someone please explain where we are and why we are here?" I said exasperatedly, I was smiling though, it was so long since we were able to laugh like this, ever since we discovered that Ron, Ginny & Dumbledore had been betraying us, selling information about us to the Death Eaters.

As Hermione was explaining, Luna and Neville were setting up the wards. Apparently Hermione's cousin Bella lived here. When Hermione finished explaining, I had already conjured up some pizza from some wild mushrooms using a spell she had invented, and Seamus had set up the tents. We all ate our pizza and went to sleep, the girls in one of the tents and the boys in the other.


	2. Chapter 2

Norma's POV

I awoke to Hermione's wand poking my stomach. I was about to began ranting at her, when I noticed her eyes were wide, and she had her finger to her mouth. I nodded to show her that I got it, and then proceeded to do the same to Luna. By the time Luna had woken up, Hermione had gone out of the tent, presumably to wake up the boys. We left the tent, still in our PJ's, Luna was wearing gold silken top and bottom, the silver string threaded at the bottom of her shirt that brought out her eyes. I myself was wearing a green tank top and gray shorts that made me look ghastly. The boys were outside, each with their wands out, wearing nondescript T-shirts and Shorts. But what stood out was not their muscles, bunched up beneath their shirts, no , it was their eyes. Instead of Neville warm brown eyes, what I saw was black obsidian. The same went for the others, even Luna's usually dreamy look vanished, to be replaced by a hardness that can only be gained when you experience a great loss. Suddenly, the air pulsed as someone entered the wards. We waited, tensely to see if the person would find us, not making any noise. The rustling noise got closer, and closer, until we the trees around us were shaking. I took a deep breath, steeling myself for what was about to come. All of a sudden, a girl with golden eyes came out of the woods, followed by a 2 brown haired boys, and 2 girls, one with short, black spiky hair and the other one with flowing blond mane, all of them had flawless pale skin.. I began to feel bad, with my own hair looking like a purples minion. Hermione's eyes widened, and so did the brown haired girl in the middle, and 'Mione began to rush towards the brown-haired girl when something clicked in my brain, **Passed through the anti-muggle boundaries, pale flawless skin. THEY WERE VAMPIRES. ** Seamus must have come to the same conclusion, because he lurched forward, grabbed Mione's hand, pulled her back and cast a protego spell.

"Hermione, they're vampires!" exclaimed Seamus.

Hermione just chuckled,"I know they are, Seamus, but they are animal eaters, you can tell by their golden eyes. This is the girl I was telling you about, Seamus, this is Isabella Swan and Bella, this is Luna Norma, Dean, Neville and this head case over here," she said, while motioning towards Seamus, "is Seamus."

Neville gave small wave and Luna and Dean smiled, I just nodded.

"You can all call me Bella. Oh my gosh, Hermione why didn't you tell me that you were coming? By the looks of your tents, you spent the night here!" said Bella.

Before Mia could respond the Blondie interrupted "How the hell did you know we were vampires?"

Dean, being the ever graceful person responded, "Because, love, we're wizards."


	3. Chapter 3

Norma's P.O.V

"Oh! I totally forgot!. This is Edward, Emmett, Alice and Rosalie" Bella said, pointing at the 1st pale boy then the bulkier one, then the spiky haired girl, and finally Blondie. "and.."

"Wizards don't exist!" Rosalie said, interrupting Bella. Sheesh, is she incapable of letting someone finish their sentence?

"And Vampires do?" Neville challenged.

"Prove it" the bulky vampire who's name was Emmett said.

Seamus and Dean looked at each other, and laughed.

"Oh how I love those words"Dean mused. They then turned into their animagi' Dean a beagle and Seamus a fox.

Even Luna cracked a smile, and the she and Neville cast their patroni, Luna's was a hare and Neville's was a newt.

I just stood there not doing anything visible, but taking down the wards. I noticed someone trying to pass the walls I had in my brain, but I couldn't tell who it was that trying to intrude in my mind so I decided to have some fun. I cleared my mind an began to conjure up an image of a dog. Slowly, the dogs skin peeled back to reveal the muscle on his body, but his face was the creepiest, the cheeks were completely sunken in, and they eyes were huge, then the eyes started melting, and the dog began to bleed, the blood slowly oozing onto the floor. I screamed in my mind, a terrifying sound. The first boy that Bella had pointed out as Edward yelped and collapsed, clutching his ears. Bella rushed towards him and the rest of the vampire and my friends began asking him what was wrong.. I let my brain go flat again, and then set up the walls.

"Stay out of my mind" I said quietly.

Dean and the rest of the wizards gave me a knowing look. Sadly, during that moment, I was distracted and Rosalie rushed towards me with her nails out snarling "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?". Before she could get to me however, a large tan wolf bounded out of the woods, and stood between me and her growling at Rosalie. She backed up and I used that time to apparate to a branch of one of the trees surrounding us, if I were to get in a fight, I wold like to be on higher ground. Tall, russet boys appeared out of the trees. The vampires began to look more uncomfortable.

Edward then said "That girl has a remarkable brain, she controlled her mind to only show me that specific image."

The wolf had run into the woods a few seconds ago and emerged as a boy, almost 6ft tall. Still, he was one of the shorter ones. '**Shape-shifters'** I thought. I noticed one of the boys looking at Hermione adoringly, and I was sure that he had imprinted. I was going to have to have little talk with him.

One of the tallest men stepped forward and said "Where did the girl go?"

"She probably apparated somewhere else, and not to be rude but who are you?" Neville inquired.

One of the other boys said "We should be asking you the same question, you are on our territory after all,"

"Dont be rude," Alice said, then she moved on to introduce the boys, The sandy wolf-boy was Seth, the one looking adoringly at Hermione was Paul, the one who spoke first was Sam , and one she scolded was Jacob, the other boy was Brady.

Hermione said "Im Hermione, you can call me 'Mione or Mia, and this is Luna, Neville, Dean and Seamus" pointing at them, " and the girl who just disappeared is Norma".

"Where did that bitch go anyway" Rosalie asked, "she needs to get punished for what she did to Edward".

I smirked at the thought of her trying to hurt me.

Dean stood up for me, saying "Well, Edward was poking around her mind, he got what he deserved."

"Not to interrupt" Luna said, "But are we going to stay here all day or can I go somewhere I can take a shower?"

"Everyone but that disappearing chick can stay with us" Emmett said. "Shes creepy."

I apparated behind him and whispered "Boo". He screamed and jumped a mile. I smiled and Dean and Seamus were on the floor laughing, the wolf-boys were also chuckling.

"You and someone else can stay with us if you want"Seth offered.

"I would like that" I accepted. Dean offered to come with me. Of everyone, I was predictably closest to Dean and I was grateful that I wouldn't be alone.

Seth's P.O.V

"WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP" My alarm clock said.

I groaned and banged the clock, turning it off. I woke up and got ready for patrol all the time whining about how I got cheated because I not only had patrol at 6:30 am, I got stuck with PAUL. Don't get me wrong, Paul is pretty cool but all he talked about how Jacob was so stupid and how Bella was ridiculous. I shifted into wolf and then ran into the forest.

… ….

About 2 hrs into patrol, 6 new scents arose.

_Hey Paul, do you smell it?_

_Yeah , I'll call Sam_

I heard the howl ring through the forest and Sam, Brady and Jacob joined us. We raised towards the scent, slowing when we got close and the Sam, Brady, and Jacob shifted back into human form and got dressed. I heard some voices and shuffled closer. Then I saw her, the most beautiful girl in the world. She turned towards me, but actually looking at the silver creatures floating out of 2 of her friends wands. Her eyes were brown but they seemed like a gateway to heaven, closed and shut off. I yearned to know everything about her, suddenly Paul interrupted my thoughts in awe,

'_Shes beautiful,' he thought_

'_She's mine I growled back in my mind.' _There was no way I was letting Paul get this girl, he didn't deserve her, nobody did.

'_Wait, who are you talking about ?,' asked Paul_

'_The girl with the green tank top', I thought back to him_

'_I was talking about the girl talking to Bella, I imprinted' Paul admitted, 'and from the looks of it you did too.'_

I was jolted out of my thoughts when Edward yelped and fell. I noticed my apparent imprint-ee looking at him, then she said "Stay out of my mind."

I bristled with anger '_How dare he try to intrude her mind_!', but before I had a chance to say anything, Rosalie threw herself at my imprint-ee. My instinct took over and I ran between them, baring my teeth and growling at Rosalie. She took a step back. When I turned around, tank-top girl had disappeared, so I bounded back to the forest and transformed to human form and put on some pants and a shirt. I then returned to the small clearing and the rest of the guys followed.

"Where did the girl go?" Sam asked, and I waited for their answer eagerly.

The boy that had cast the sparkly creatures responded, "She probably apparated somewhere else, and no offense but who are you?"

"We should be asking you the same question, you are on our territory after all," Jacob retorted.


	4. Chapter 4

Seth's POV

Alice introduced us and then the girl who Paul had imprinted on said "I'm Hermione, you can call me 'Mione or Mia, and this is Luna, Neville, Dean and Seamus, and the the girl who just disappeared is Norma."

Norma, that was my imprints name. _Where was she? I hoped she was okay!_ While I was worrying,

Rosalie said "Where did that bitch go anyway? She needs to get punished for what she did to Edward!"

_Like she was gonna get near Norma, not while I'm alive._

The boy named Dean countered "Edward was trying to get into her mind,he got what he deserved!". I found myself agreeing.

The blond girl with the stick asked something about where they were gonna stay, and Emmett being the douche bag he was responded "Everyone but that disappearing chick can stay with us, shes creepy". Out of nowhere, Norma appeared behind Emmett and whispered "Boo". The effect was HILARIOUS! He screamed like a girl and jumped like 3 feet! I started laughing and Dean and Seamus.

"You and someone else can stay with us,"I offered. Instantly I cringed, what if she said no? What if she thought I was a creeper? I was so immersed in my stressing thoughts, I almost missed her quite Yes and smile. Her whole face lit up when she smiled, and her eyes that seemed closed, opened allowing a small glimpse of the sky. The effect of her smile was killed when Dean and Seamus shot me a threatening glare, and then Dean volunteered to come with us. I was struck with jealousy, was Dean going out with her? After who was staying with who got all sorted out, We prepared to return to Sams house. I was about to phase, when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned and it was Norma. I was struck again by her beauty.

"Race you there?"she asked. "I promise I wont apparate."

"But you don't know where it is, and I can shape shift." I argued.

She waved off my concerns "Sam told me, and don't worry about the shape shifting thing, you can still do it and i'll beat you."

Dean came up behind us and said "A race! How exciting! When you hear GO Go, I'll apparate over there, and see who gets there first.

"Ready, Set , GO!" he yelled.

I bounded out, not noticing where Norma was. All I was aware was of my paws hitting the ground and the wind flying through my fur. We were kind of far so it took about 5 minutes to get to Sams house. Emily met me outside, but she was falling apart with laughter. When I asked her what the funny thing was, she just pointed inside. I went in to the house and found Norma and Dean sitting on the couch watching TV. Another bout of jealousy struck me before I realized that something was wrong. How did she get here before me?! I was the fastest out of the pack! There was no way I could have been out run by a human!

"Bu-wha-wait- WHAT? how did you get here before me!?" I stuttered. They both started laughing and Norma said "You're not the only one that can shape-shift. ". Suddenly, there was a cheetah on the couch! She turned back and I instinctively closed my eyes. Usually when we shape-shift our clothes get ripped apart and I did NOT want to see that. I already remember when Leah changed, my eyes died.

"Umm dude you can look its fine, I know your clothes get ripped up but you forget, Norma is a witch" Dean said. I felt stupid and opened my eyes.

The rest of the pack came in laughing, so I assumed they heard who won the race.

Norma then took out her wand and flicked it, a sudden howl, exactly like the ones that we use in order call the pack together. She proceeded to ask Dean to check up on the rest of her friends and then set up a chair. Leah, Collin, Embry, Jared and Quil arrived rushing and when they saw us just standing there and Norma coordinating everything they began to ask questions.

"Shut up" Norma said, in a quiet voice, but it filled the whole room and everyone instantly "Sit."

Most of us sat down on the available chairs but my sister, being the stubborn mule she is refused to.

"Why should I do what you say? I can walk out of here right now!" she said.

I expected Norma to begin to apologize or at least look intimidated but instead, she responded with a creepy soft quiet voice, "Right now all the doors are locked and the house has been frozen out of time. And just remember, your mother, Claire, Emily, Kim Ms. Lucy Littlesea,Ms. Connie Black, Mr. Billy Black, Mr Kevin Littlesea and Ms. TIffany Call are all at my disposal and can be killed with 2 simple words. So I suggest you _sit _down and listen."

As soon as she said the words of our friends, their parents and our own parents we paled. I began to doubt she was sane.

"You will come one at a time and I will ask you a series of questions. Who is first?" She then said in a regular voice.

Sam, being the alpha went first. He sat down on a chair, across from Norma. She flicked her wand and then a sudden buzzing sound filled our ears and we couldn't hear anything. Sam moved his hands so I assumed he was explaining. Suddenly our hearing was back and he returned to where we standing. We all turned back to Norma and found her looking straight at Leah. Leah stepped forward and sat where Sam had been seated. The buzzing noise resumed. Then a unexpected thing happened, Norma stood to go stand next to Leah and hugged her, at first, Leah was stiff, but then she melted into the hug and broke down. I was glad that my sister and my imprint were friends. Leah came back to us, and Jacob assumed her former position. Again it seemed that Jacob explained something. When Norma hugged Jacob, a surge of jealousy ran through my body and I let out a low growl in warning. Leah looked to me with concerned eyes and I tried to give her a reassuring look. Jacob too returned. I hoped that she would call me up next, but instead, Norma pointed at Paul. Another flash of jealousy and disappointment filled me. Instead of the usual talk there was just a short exchanging of words and suddenly I could hear them again.

Paul was baring his teeth and he quickly shifted.

Norma then turned towards us and said "Im going to fight him. Do NOT interrupt." She shifted into her cheetah and crouched in a defensive position. They started to circle each other.


End file.
